Video Evidence
by Pimpface
Summary: Ryeowook comes up with a devious plan to get Siwon to finally snap and succumb to both their desires. Siwook PWP. ;


_A/N: I wrote this as a gift for my lover and bffffff. Its taken me like... a year to write because i'm very, very, VERY lazy c: _

_Yeah it has mistakes and isn't actually THAT well written, but you'll get over it ;)._

_PS: I TOLD YOU I CAN'T WRITE PORN ANYMORE. SO IT'S Y'OWN FAULT IF YOU HATE IT. KTHXBAI._

_Read, enjoy and review! :D 3_

_**Video Evidence**_

Eyes twitched with strain as they couldn't help but watch the single trail of sweat trickle its way down over soft, delicate, porcelain and ever-so-perfect skin. Eyes shook in horror as that little, venturing sweat drop managed to find it's way down sensitive contours that sent a shiver down a most perfect spine.

A barren throat gulped for its life as everything came to a halt, the body in front stopped moving and that drop was let free and plundered itself down into depths unknown, beyond those silken shorts.

A sudden scream of someone's name snapped everything back to the real world.

"Huh...?" Siwon asked slowly as the world slowly faded back in around him.

"Siwon!" Ryeowook tried again. "You've been spacey all rehearsal!" He whined, unconsciously pouting slightly.

Siwon bit his lip as he stared at the perfect frame fall into a sullen pout. Then he remembered why. "Oh...sorry, Wookie." Siwon mumbled as he slowly clambered to his feet. "Err... Actually, I'm not feeling too good. I'm going to head to bed, okay?" Siwon quickly turned on his heels and swiftly marched out of the room.

"Hmm..." Ryeowook hummed to himself in contemplation of his next move, a distinctively smug smirk slowly rising to surface at the success of his last.

A terrifyingly adorable giggle eventually fell from the full lips as a _perfect _plan formed in his mind.

A mere half an hour later and Ryeowook quietly pushed open Siwons bedroom door with a soft creak. "Siwon~" He called out. With no reply he tried again, this time with more force behind his voice, making sure his irritation was evident.

"Yes, Ryeowook?" Siwon replied quietly, his voice sounding oddly strained.

"I know _exactly_ how to make you feel better!" He chimed confidently, his eyes gleaming.

"R-Really...?" Siwon answered, slightly anxious.

"Yepp!" Ryeowook chirped. His voice was followed by a a slight shuffling noise and quiet but definitely audible beep.

"Wookie, what was that?" Siwon asked, slowly rising from his bed.

"Nothing, nothing. Now, you just relax and watch and I _promise_ you'll feel **much **better." Ryeowook purred.

Siwon was struck for words as he dumbly watched long, delicate fingers slide themselves down to the hem of a forgotten T-shirt and slowly pull on and up. The slowly revealed silken skin that lead to wondrous places gleamed under Siwons hard stare .

Siwons mind went blank. He gulped, his throat suddenly painfully dry, as the fingers meandered down the smooth contours of his chest, along his ribs and settled on the waistband of his forbidden desires.

He didn't even hear the hushed call of his name as he watched the long fingers push roughly on the cloth, causing it to instantly fall to the ground and his entire being left on show.

"Oh God." Siwon mumbled, biting down hard on his lip.

Ryeowook couldn't help but smirk at Siwons' reaction. He strode forward, swaying his hips purposefully, toward Siwon.

He crawled onto the silk bed covers, his eyes devouring Siwon.

Siwon's muscles flexed as his grip on the bedsheets tightened, his breath shook as the small frame got ever closer.

"Siwon." He breathed before half-closing his eyes and leaning his face in close. "Kiss me." He whispered, his hot breath moistening Siwons lust-dried lips. His tongue reflexively reached out and wound its way round before it all obviously became far too much for Wookie's patience and he closed the gap between them.

Siwons mind went blank and his body went like jelly. Then suddenly something snapped inside him and he realised just what was happening. He pulled himself out of Ryeowooks weak grip and leapt from the bed to his feet.

"Oh shit." Were the only words that fell from his mouth as he stared gaping at Wookie.

Ryeowook spread his legs wide, slowly, enticing Siwon dreadfully. He placed his palms in front of him and slowly crawled forward, showing off just how flexible his nimble frame i_really/i _was.

"Really, Siwon, now is not the time for cursing." Wookie quipped sarcastically, a playful pout dancing about his face as he rested his chin on his palm.

"Ugh..." Siwon mumbled as balled his hands into fists, he restraint wavering completely.

"Hmm?" Ryeowook hummed with upturned eyes. A finger stroked across his bottom lip before slowly sliding in and then very slowly out, exiting with a slight, and yet so very seductive, pop.

A low growl emitted from somewhere deep inside Siwon as Ryeowook watched the very last of his restraint snap and Siwon's large frame came towering over him.

A smile spread wide across Ryeowook's whole body as he slid himself upright again, legs still spread wide. He raised his arms and held them out ready to embrace the falling Siwon.

"Ryeowook..." Siwon mumbled deliriously as he hastily knelt between Ryeowook's legs and swiftly crashed their lips together. Wookie gasped lightly in surprise and Siwon took that as the perfect opportunity to push his tongue in.

He slid his tongue along Ryeowooks own and roughly wound it round forcing Ryeowook to respond. Which he did. He almost instantly squeezed his arms tighter around Siwons shoulders and pulled them both downwards into the sheets. He let his fingers wander along Siwon's shirt buttons, undoing them one by one with impressive ease. Then slowly, he let his fingers wander further down and quickly began working his fingers on removing the remainder of his offending cloth.

Siwon lifted his hips and helped push Ryeowook's hands down and rid himself of his joggers and boxers before tossing them aside into a crumpled mess on the floor, not caring at all how or where they landed. Then he leaned them both back into the sheets shamelessly pushing himself into Ryeowook's gorgeous body once more.

As Siwon deepened the kiss, Wookies excitement began to rise to dangerous levels and he reflexively hooked his legs around Siwons strong waist and ground himself up against Siwon. Whilst his hands feverishly wandered and ran his hot fingers along the strong muscles of Siwons shoulders, scratched his finger tips down his back and down to the base of his spine to rest his hot palms comfortably on the tense, perfectly chiselled muscles of his arse.

Ryeowook was happily amazed at just how good a kisser Siwon had turned out to be. He couldn't help but moan appreciatively as Siwon slid their bodies roughly together again and again.

Siwons shaky hands began slowly working their way around Ryeowook's gorgeously creamy skin. Ryeowook's naturally sweet, honey smell wafted through his nostrils mixed with the feeling of every single, precious bump of his skin with his fingertips combined to create the mixed intoxicating feeling that sent Siwon flying high.

Siwon couldn't help but lick his lips as he stared down along the beautiful skin underneath him. He slid his palm along the perfect skin and rested it on his stomach just above his hidden desires. "Ryeowook..." He murmured in a daze, drunk on pure euphoria. Ryeowook simply answered with a wide smile as he looked up at him with large, lust-filled, dough eyes.

Siwon gently laced his cool fingers around Ryeowooks heated member and began softly pumping. Slowly, with each gentle mewl that feel from Wookies kiss swollen lips, Siwon gained more and more confidence, he began tugging harder and the sweltering cock. "Ah! Siwon!" Ryeowook cried in his ear, squeezing his legs and arms tighter around Siwons strong body, bucking his hips deeper into Siwons large hands.

Siwon joined them at their lips once more and, powered by Wookies cries, began pumping as though his life depend on it. Nothing, not all his wild dreams could compare to the real thing. The real Ryeowook cumming in his hands. He could feel it. He could i_feel/i_ in his hands just how close Ryeowook was, he could feel the throbbing cock pulsate greedily beneath him.

"No! Ah! W-wait!" Ryeowook called before pulling free of Siwons strong hold, Siwon instantly released, thinking he'd done something wrong he peered down at Ryeowook, his hungry eyes questioning.

Ryeowook pulled his legs from around Siwon, pushed his palms and shoved Siwon off him. It took a lot more effort than it usually would have done, but Siwon was very reluctant to the idea. But with some effort, accompanied with his killer smile, Ryeowook managed to reverse their positions. "Trust me..." he whispered horsely in Siwons ear before tracing the shell with his tongue.

He slowly slid his slim body down along Siwons body, purposely swaying his hips in an odd dance of seduction, tracing patterns with his fingertips as he goes. He places his hands between Siwons legs and stares down at the leaking cock beneath him, eyes ready to devour him whole. He licks his lips before wiggling himself closer and, with some force, he spreads Siwons strong and immensely muscular legs. Then, with some skill, he swoops down and swallows him nearly whole with his hand taking care of the bit his mouth couldn't quite reach.

He pulls back until just the tip is in his mouth and twirls his tongue expertly round and round, then slides down and back up, still with his tongue somehow twirling. Ryeowook smirks around his cock as Siwon curses and moans his name whilst he continues sucking him up and down, with his cheeks hollowing, his hand constantly following the path of his mouth.

Siwon pushes his fingers deep into Ryeowook's silken, messy hair as he tries not to buck his hips too much as Wookies skill full mouth does its wonderful work.

Ryeowook grinds his teeth softly over the tip of Siwons dick experimentally, just out of pure pleasurable interest. And it worked. Siwon bucked his hips high into Wookies mouth, just at he had planed. Wookie hummed delightedly as he took Siwon into his mouth once more, the gentle vibrations shaking all the way up Siwons spine and out of his mouth in a long, appreciative moan.

Then, just as he was coming back up, he scraped his teeth lightly over the flesh again. The pain mixed into the pleasure oh so very well. Ryeowook tried it again once or twice but then stopped just as quickly as he started to ensure it didn't become too painful for his Siwon and went back to sucking on it just as before. But this time with much harder, longer strokes.

Siwons hands lace tighter in his luscious, chocolate locks and began to push, they push Ryeowook's head down until he swallow the final two tenths of Siwons cock and hold him in place as he releases, screaming Ryeowook's name as he does. Ryeowook pulls back quickly and wistfully swallows his seed down, as small amount dribbles from the corner of his lips to his chin. Siwon spots it and quickly laps it up then meets Wookie in the eyes once more and they stay there, simply staring but conveying so much.

That is, until Siwon decides he needs so much more. He _needs_ to go all the way. And, by the look in his eyes, so did Ryeowook. Siwon pushes Ryeowook onto his back, and leans over him to the bedside table to pick up the lost tube of lube he knew he had, he flicks off the cap. He loads his fingers with more than enough before tossing the tube somewhere near the table.

Ryeowook spreads his legs wide and pushes his hips up so Siwon had a clear view of his beautiful, puckered hole. Siwon leans down and kisses Ryeowook sweetly on the forehead whilst his fingers begin massaging his entrance.

Not even Ryeowook biting his lips could hold back the quiet moans spilling from the pleasure within. Siwon roughly shoved his lips to Ryeowook's as he pushed two fingers in. It was an oddly uncomfortable feeling that Wookie never got used to. Nor the dull pain that came with the scissoring motions, the third finger or the immense stretching.

That is until his sweet spot gets swiped. Then its all good. Ryeowooks hips begin to rock and he grinds himself aggressively into Siwons manhood. Siwon pushes his fingers into that spot repeatedly as he twists his tongue roughly in Wookies mouth.

He pulls his fingers out slowly and sighs happily at the unconscious pout that rises on Ryeowooks swollen lips. He kiss the rouge lips softly, his cheek, his nose, then his lips. They smile to each other as their eyes lock once more.

Siwon takes his cock in his hand, wipes it gently up and down to make sure it is well lubricated. And it is. Lubricated by cum, saliva and lube its ready. He perches it at Ryeowooks hole and looks deep into his lovers eyes.

Then they kissed. They kissed shallowly, deeply, they twisted and twirled their tongues in a mesmeric dance, and this kiss was unlike all there other kisses before. This time their eyes were locked tight and their feelings flew from one another with brute force unlike either had ever known. Ryeowook whispered his lovers name with the simple flutter of his lashes.

Siwon shifted his weight and began pushing slowly in. His hand gently cupped Ryeowooks chin as he deepened the kiss, his eyes screaming apology as Wookies winced. He pushed himself deeper until the good majority of himself was in before stopping to allow Ryeowook to get used to the filled feeling.

Ryeowook wiggled quietly under him, shifting his hips ever so daintily before giving a small nod to Siwon as indication to carry on. Which he did. He pulled back ever so slowly until just the tip was covered before sliding slowly back in. It was difficult keeping each thrust under such control as the heat enveloped him felt i_so/i _good. But he did.

He made sure each and every thrust was slow and gentle, but each time going further and deeper. Ever searching for that sweet, sweet spot. Then, when he was finally fully in, then the next pull back was slightly faster and the next thrust in was slightly harder. He carried on the slow escalation until he was had a good rhythm going and Ryeowook was writhing under him.

The dull pain was definitely still there, but it was a lot less uncomfortable and even a little pleasurable. But the sheer feeling of Siwon in him had Ryeowook calling his hyungs name. Siwon concentrated hard and tilted his hips just right and aimed, deep and hard right into Ryeowook's prostate.

Thus causing Ryeowook to buck right back into him and scream in overwrought pleasure. The way Wookie tightened around him and the call of his name nearly sent Siwon over the edge right there and then, but his ego was far too strong for that and he was determined to see his Ryeowook reach a powerful climax.

Siwon pulled his hips back until only the tip was sheathed and slammed back into Wookies tight, wanting hole. Wookie pushed his hips with him to keep Siwon pushed against his immense spot. But Siwon and his large hands held onto Ryeowook's slim hips to hold them in place as he rocked backwards before pounding back into him.

Slowly Ryeowook's random thrusts gained rhythm and he just about managed to time them with Siwons thrusts and push just the right amount of pressure and wiggle himself to make sure that sweet spot was smacked each and every time.

Rapidly their thrusts became more and more perfectly timed. Both adjusting the force and angle just right to the maximum effect until the room was filled with nothing but animalisation grunts and moans of names.

"Oh god! Siwon! I'm so close!" Ryeowook called to his lover as a dire heat pooled in his stomach and his cock began to feel like it was near explosion.

Siwon simply nodded in agreement as he too felt near his limits. He hastily wrapped his large fingers around Ryeowook's leaking cock and promptly began pumping it and taking longer, much harder thrusts into him.

Soon enough, Ryeowook screamed his name at the top of his lungs, with the highest note in his range, until his barren throat was red-raw. He came hard, shooting up across his own stomach. He slammed his own hips down into Siwon riding out the best orgasm of his life.

The force of Ryeowook clamping around Siwon as he drove in and the ringing of his own name in his ears by the butt of all his desires soon pushed him over his own limits as he too came, painting Ryeowooks insides white.

Their tired bodies slumped into the mattress, limbs tangled together in an awkward mess, low groans and deep panting sounded throughout the large room. Siwon curled his arms around the small, shaking, beautiful body and kissed it as much as he could before the wave of exhaustion finally swallowed him whole and he too fell asleep.

The next morning~

Siwon awoke with a warm feeling surrounding him and slight ache in his hips. A happy sigh spilled from his lips as he remembered just who was causing that heat. But a blush soon arose to his cheeks as he remembered why and the night before.

"Ah! Siwon! Oh god!" A voice screamed from the corner that sounded oddly like Ryeowook. But of course Ryeowook was in bed with him so it couldn't have been him. Siwon squeezed his arm tighter around the small body and got nothing but air.

Siwon quickly leapt out of bed and over to his darling Ryeowook.

"Wookie? Are you oka-Ah! Ryeowook! What are you watching?" Siwon yelled shocked, taken aback at the sight before him.

Ryeowook watching a video playing out the night they just spent together.

Ryeowook quickly span around and leapt into Siwons arms a smile playing his lips and a giggle to his step. "Its evidence!" He chimed. Siwon caught him easily and tightened his arms around Wookies small frame.

"Evidence...of what?" Siwon managed out confused.

"Our love!" Wookie giggled cutely.

_**THE END.**_

FINALLY.


End file.
